


Loving You

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Loving You, Romance, Song Lyrics, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Mac tells Harm how she feels after hearing him sing a song.
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Kudos: 1





	Loving You

Mac went to Harm's apartment in the middle of the night to talk, when she got there she heard him playing and

singing so she stopped outside the door to listen.

There's something that I want you to know

It comes from heart and soul

I'm so in love with you, and everything that you do

I never want to let you go, you light up my whole world

So please don't go

Many moments have passed us by,

I've been there to see you cry.

I don't ever want you to lose your smile

You've shown me life has all been worthwhile.

Maybe one day down the winding road,

we'll be able to call someplace home.

When everything seems to get crazy, sometimes the lines get hazy.

We both know it's for best, we can face any test

But I don't want anything less.

( Mac couldn't believe how wonderful the song was, it was about her the melody of it was beautiful.)

I want you to know what you mean to me

I hope we've not run out of time

For you to stand by my side

This is my vow and it's true,

I'm always gonna go on loving you.

Harm finished the song putting his guitar on the couch when a knock came on his door.

Harm answered it first looking through the peephole saw it was Mac and opened the door.

Before Harm could talk Mac blurted out "I love you, that song was beautiful."Mac couldn't keep the words in any longer she just had to say them.

Harm stood in shock but he invited her inside. "Mac, the song it was for you I guess the secrets out now Ninja Girl

I love you too."

Mac smiled jumping into Harm's arms kissing him never letting go as the door closed behind them.


End file.
